


Where Is My Mind?

by Mike_H



Series: Soulmates [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Summary: Congratulations on winning the raffle! :DPrompt:Each others’ names on their wrist/palm/etc(fromMaster List of Soulmate AUs).
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Hatake Kakashi
Series: Soulmates [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587275
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	Where Is My Mind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antukini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/gifts).



> Congratulations on winning the raffle! :D
> 
> Prompt: _Each others’ names on their wrist/palm/etc_ (from **[Master List of Soulmate AUs](https://r-evolve-art.tumblr.com/post/144380748003/master-list-of-soulmate-aus)** ).

He doesn't believe in gods, but he thinks Tobirama might be one.

Tobirama wears these hours well. Kakashi can't take his eyes off of him — beneath the strobe of a flickering streetlight, fingers curled around the barrel of his cigarette, cloaked in quiet and calm.

Even stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the blackened hours before dawn, Tobirama looks like he belongs as much as he doesn't. He is an alien thing — mesmerizing.

Kakashi leans against the hood of his beat up Camaro, lighting a cigarette of his own. He feels tired. Wants to crawl into the backseat and pass out if the car weren't making him feel so claustrophobic.

It's cold out here. Or maybe he only feels cold because Tobirama isn't beside him.

He watches Tobirama take a drag, exhale. The fluid movement of his hand, pulling the cigarette from his lips. The letters on the back of his palm, black ink upon white skin.

Somewhere out there, Kakashi knows, is Tobirama's soulmate.

If gods were real, they would be cruel things.

Kakashi turns his gaze to his own gloved hand. He doesn't have to uncover it to see Tobirama's name emblazoned upon his skin, kept like a closely guarded secret, a part of him, permanent.

The name on Tobirama's hand is a mockery.

Kakashi doesn't know what cruel jest this is, that he should have Tobirama for a soulmate when Tobirama has someone else.

Well.

_Should_ have someone else.

But they're here, because Tobirama chose _him._

The very thought warms Kakashi from the inside out. Tobirama is his because he _chooses_ to be, the exposed name on his hand a giant _fuck you_ to fate or whatever people call this abstruse concept of soulmates and their creation.

He watches Tobirama's cigarette burn down to the filter, watches him discard it upon the asphalt, grind it out. His own cigarette dangles between his fingers, forgotten.

Tobirama approaches and Kakashi does not attempt to meet him halfway, even when he desperately wants to.

A shiver runs up his spine. He would like to say it's the cold, but he knows better. Tobirama watches him like nothing else matters. His eyes are dark, predatory. Even now, even after _years,_ Kakashi is astounded.

For he is a broken man with a broken past and he knows that Tobirama thinks him all the more beautiful for it.

Tobirama's hands, upon Kakashi's cheeks. He kisses Kakashi and like before, like the first time and all the times after, Kakashi doesn't feel that _thing_ soulmates claim to feel — that giddy spark, that explosive connection, that _falling into place_ sensation that's meant to say all is finally right with the world.

He doesn't yearn for it.

Tobirama's kiss is a tender thing, almost too tender to be real, but it _is,_ and it's home.

Tobirama kisses him, and every touch tells Kakashi that he's wanted, simply, as he is.

They part for air and Tobirama's hand drifts from Kakashi's face to his neck. His palm is warm against the pulse that thrums frantically beneath Kakashi's skin.

And if Kakashi could keep a moment forever it would be this — Tobirama, looking at him in the way that tells Kakashi he is _seen._ All darkness laid bare, and still Tobirama wants him.

Kakashi holds his gaze. Something unknots within his chest. He breathes out.

Daylight is a couple hours away. Kakashi hopes they would last forever.


End file.
